darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunfire Thugs
Back to 2009 Logs Lifeline Steeplechase Protofire Shark Offroad Lifeline travels along slowly so as to hopefully the little Steeplechase riding on the flat bed from sliding off at an abrupt turn or the like. She emits back to the small femme, "Are those items all right?" Steeplechase glances up slightly, smiling. "They are, thank you. You realized I like music?" She would probably inquire further, but some commotion up ahead catches her attention. Blinking, the little femme stretches as far up as she can, trying to figure out what's going on... More shots are fired, as people quickly seem to run around the barricade that was made. However one could hear the sound of a massive build up of energy before a blast of explosive power is placed out. Only the lights from it seen beyond the billboard as it strikes into an alley causing a few thugs to go flying into the air. However all goes quiet before more shots are fired, followed by a explosion seemed aimed at the direction of the giant blast, but as the explosion goes off a large black mech seems to volt over the sign, but with the shockwave seems to send him forward further then attended and he falls to the ground rolling a bit, before he picks himself up, only a few inches away from Lifeline. His Gold optics look to her, then to the sparkling before his optics flicker, "I suggest the two of you move, before you get caught in this." He states with his gruff voice before the two large cannons come back up on his shoulders. "These ones-- are not joking around." Shark shouts out at the shooting, "SHUT UP!!!!" as loud as he can. Yeah, the mech is undercover still. Grime and oil from foot to head fin, back and front, sides. Just looking the part of a scrap gatherer who is a bit of a mental case. Lifeline slows as the sign topples, but then has to stop very abruptly when the large black mech tumbles to a stop right in front of her. She responds to the mech's suggestion in her normal tone of voice -- one that Steeplechase may not have heard yet. "Great. Just great. Whose strut-headed idea was this?" She starts backing away from Offroad to give him room to stand. "Apparently some gun-ho punks from underground." Offroad states off-handedly as he waits for someone to just poke there head above that sign. Just to give him a reason to blow them and the sign a mile away. The Thugs move in two different directions, and one does stare at Shark's general direction of yell and sharply yells back, "Nah, mech! Ya shut-up before we blow ya every lovin' slag mind out on them here streets!" Then continues on his merry way. Steeplechase shrinks down, the instruments she was messing with going still and quiet. She's listening intently, and watching, worriedly glancing around at the unfamiliar mech. Shark got their attention, just like he planned. Always the schemer this one. He makes a gesture at their backs that is quite offensive and continues on his way. Lifeline keeps backing up, deciding against transforming as she's currently a very good shield for the little femme. "Figures they'd choose NOW to get all hopped up on tainted high-grade." \Offroad notices they haven't shown up yet, and his weapons go offline. He then glances around the area carefully, "They moved-- perhaps.. split off. He moves some distance away from Lifeline and the sparkling. "You two.." His optics then catch movement from above and he goes to pull his rifle out, however he is no young mech and reflexes are not what they use to be, before he can make the shot, someone blasts him and it goes right through his shoulder joint as he grits his moral guards in pain. \Another shot comes close to hitting Lifeline as well, which causes Offroad to bark loudly at the medic, "Get out of here! Get yourself and that Sparkling out of here NOW!" Then using his good arm, he opens fire and tries to move back behind a building for cover, with a few more shots being fired at him. Steeplechase squeaks at the sudden blasting, drawing herself as close to Lifeline as she can, optics wide as saucers. This is the closest she's ever been to actual combat, and probably the closest she's ever going to want to be again! Shark heard that shot as he's walking to where he knows the medical facility is located. "I SAID SHUT UP!!!" he screams out at the air, then muttering, "Yeah yeah, I KNOW." As he comes around a corner he thinks he spots the good doctor with another couple folks. Lifeline snarls out a rather harsh curse then hastily backs up all the way to the clinic, sending a remote signal to open the smaller door. "Little one, go inside, quickly." No need to ask the little thing twice. Quick as her name implies, Steeplechase is through the door and out of sight, hiding inside where it's - for now - safe. Lifeline transforms the moment the little femme is inside, glowering VERY darkly. She pulls a med kit and a hefty-looking wrench from storage compartments in her legs then after securing the door again jogs back toward where Offroad is. Shark looks around with his scanners as well as with his optics for where those shots came from as he can see that Offroad was hit. Since he's not as noticeable maybe he'll spot them and deal with them in sneaky fashion. \Offroad looks at his arm, with his optics narrowed a few shots come close to scratching his armor. "Primus-- give me strength.." He whispers softly before he steps out taking a chance and sends out a few shots, nailing one, but nearly getting nailed himself. However he finds some more shots being fired at him from then above, which causes him to quickly dart out from where he was hiding and into another spot. As he runs he fires a few blind shots, which somehow nails another. Offroad then slides behind another building and leans his back against it as he crouches there. "...Slagging bunch of twirts.." Lifeline shoves past gawking bystanders. "LEAVE ALREADY!" as she hurries toward where Offroad is, not even bothering to try and conceal herself as she goes. Anyone even close to stupid enough to open fire on her in a public area will learn very quickly what 'mob mentality' means. A glowing light begins at the end of the street. With swift suddenness the area lights up like a flare. A single figure stood in the middle of the light, his optics blazing. The robes he had been wearing moments ago were literally on fire and dissipated into smoke and ash even as he darted forwards... The armor of Protofire himself jet black, but radiating heat as he finally halts, in a half crouch with his wings spread around him, between the clinic and the Mobs there, glowering at them like some strange, holy angel. Offroad almost opens fire on Lifeline when she makes it to him, "You should be with the Sparkling.. Primus sake-- you could have gotten yourself shot!" He goes to stand up, using his rifle as an assist to rise to his feet, though he quickly places his back to wall and moves her back against it as well. "You also shouldn't make yourself an open target." Yes, it was his way of showing concern. The Thugs were about to move to another location till Protofire decided to show off his display of power. This quickly haltered there attacks and a few of them used a few chosen words before they called off and got the heck on out of the way before they found themselves become the next target for perhaps something they saw as far more dangerous. Offroad however notices the light and this causes him to look past the wall, though he instinctively keeps Lifeline away from being in danger, hurt arm or not. "...Huh.." He says softly before he goes to step out but nearly trips over his own feet. He then glances down and makes a soft 'tsk' sound, "...Knee joint impacted-- shoulder joint nearly out-- few other injuries, yep--" He already noted he wouldn't be seeing combat for a few cycles. Though his attention went back to Protofire, he-- was sure he seen this.. before. "..Thank you," He calls over, "I believe is the proper thing to say right now." Steeplechase hasn't moved an inch from inside the clinic where she's hiding. Though she does have a tendency to buck authority sometimes, she knows when to listen, and this was one of those times. If anything has cooled off outside? She certainly hasn't noticed. Lifeline hmphs at Offroad, already getting out a few tools to try and at least mitigate the damage to the black mech's shoulder. "These slag-addled morons know better than to even think about shooting at me. Now sit still or I'll weld you to the ground." Shark cannot spot the interlopers for some odd reason. He continues his walk, keeping his optics peels and scanners going, making his way still toward the clinic. He blinks as someone new blinks onto his scanner relay. "Huh." he mutters. Protofire continues to glare after the mechs... no scowl on his face. Merely staring at them with his blazing optics. Then he slowly turns, the light beginning to fade... the heat wears off, and then the entire area starts to go chilly, until frost started to form on his legs. His optics flick to Lifeline, and then Offroad "... Where is the little one?" he asks, in a bit of a sour mood, but keeping himself composed. His optics then flick to Shark, a frown of uncertainty showing. He knew this mech, maybe? Offroad then cuts a quick glance to the medic, "Wouldn't be easier to do these repairs, you know-- not in the middle of the street?" He states motioning outward with his good hand, a rather blank look on his face. Offroad looks to Protofire then, so much for a your welcome, manners these days.. "The Sparkling you seek, I believe, this one," Motioning to Lifeline, "was placed in a safe area. I assure you, she is fine." So says the Mercenary. Lifeline spears Offroad with a glare. "Do you want to walk to the clinic or have me CARRY you?" She turns at the voice behind her and looks at Protofire in full grouch mode. "Where she is staying until I am sure the danger is past." She looks at Offroad again, checking his knee then muttering darkly before all but ordering him to the clinic. "The danger is very much gone, I assure you. "Notes Protofire. He nods to Offroad "Ah. thank you." he moves then to assist them into the clinic, wings folding away and shunting into their places along his back. Shark comes upon the group. "I'll carry him if you want doc." he offers congenially. Offroad grunts, "I don't need to be carried, primus-above. I am not /That/ wounded." With that he makes his into the clinic being a stubborn mech the whole way, though he does take some help, when needed, but still remains stubborn. Lifeline ushers Offroad back to the clinic, triggering the bay door to open which, as it doesn't have any kind of warning signal on the inside, probably scares Steeplechase when it abruptly starts moving. Lifeline pauses outside the bay door as Offroad enters, looking at Shark and Protofire. "Well? Get in here already." Not a poor guess. As soon as the door starts to open, the already skittish little youngling darts behind the nearest, biggest object she can find, hunkering down as tightly as she can to keep herself from being seen. It's certainly not been Steeplechase's day. Shark enters since it is probably safer. "See you got my newest box of spare parts already sorted up there doc." he notes casually. He nods to Steeplechase, "I don't bite." he offers with a hint of a toothy grin.. a sharp pointed toothy grin at that. Protofire nods at Lifeline and moves his way in. His face now looks anxiously about "Steeplechase?" the old guardsman asks now into the room. He sidesteps, remaining by the door. The air was still chilled around him, armor jet black. Protofire then looks at Shark, his lips turning up a little in amusement. Steeplechase peeks out, looking somewhere between shy and nervous, but that grin causes her to duck back again with a startled noise. She hears Protofire and registers a friendly voice... but that's about all. She's not /about/ to come out unless Lifeline gives her the all clear. The medic has kept her safe this far, after all. Lifeline is the last one inside and she keys the door to close, making sure Offroad plants his aft on the med table and stays there. With this many mechs in the clinic it's rather crowded. But regardless she steps into a clear area, not spotting Steeplechase right away. "It's safe to come out now, little one." Shark stops smiling, scuffing his foot a bit cuz he scared the kid. "Aye, that it is Steeplechase. I have come to take you home." Notes the old guardsman in his reassuring tones. His color starts to return slowly as he kneels himself beside Shark. Steeplechase scoots out a little bit, finally, looking something like she's still a bit spooked. "Is... everything clear now...? It's all right?" She glances up at Protofire, shuffling a bit. "I'm guessing Forte is looking for me." Lifeline looks from Steeplechase to Protofire and back, then gestures for Shark to step over to the workbench. The little eel he gave her is there. "You should probably take your little friend back home to be released with the others. I don't have room for a proper enclosure." Shark nods to Lifeline, "Oh yeah, I'll do that doc." "Yes. He has been worried. As have I." notes Protofire with a gentle smile, holding a hand out to her. He then looks at Shark and Lifeline "thank you for taking care of Steeplechase." Lifeline turns back to the CC'ers. "Steeplechase. So that is your name, little one. I trust you'll not wander off again?" "It is," Steeplechase murmurs softly. "And I won't... I promise." She shuffles her feet a bit, fidgeting, optics dimmed. "Thank you very much for helping me. If you ever need anything, please let me know. I will talk to Forte. He may still have some connections in Crystal City that can give you some assistance." Shark puts the aquarium with the baby cyber eel into his subspace. Lifeline shakes her head no. "No need for that, little one. I am just glad that you will be returning home safely." Protofire keeps his hand out patiently, and then looks to lifeline "Indeed. Crystal City will repay it. I will see that the assistance given by the missionaries are doubled." he promises. Steeplechase finally does slip over to Protofire, small frame pretty well dwarfed, though she's looking a bit more alert and somewhat less frightened. "At least be careful," she pleads, glancing back at Lifeline. Shark shifts on a foot, waiting until the doc opens the door or something. Lifeline nods. "Of course, little one. I was not being falsely boastful when I said that no one would dare do anything against me. They all know better." Protofire smiles at Steeplechase and looks at Shark once more "I think I know you... do I?" Shark looks over at Protofire. "Me? Maybe. Maybe not. Not saying either way considering we are in Cubricon and you never know who's around listening to the walls hm." Protofire ahhs and smiles at Shark "Of course, of course. My memory must be going. I will ensure Steeplechase returns home and will not stray so far from her home again." promises him to Lifeline. Shark nods to that, then says to Lifeline. "I got a job with the police mech. Gotta go study up on some stuff so I find my way. I'll swing by after I'm done with the job and we can free the eels." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Steeplechase's Logs Category:Offroad's Logs